parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas characters
Cast Main Cast * Thomas: The main hero, who is number one of the Steam Team. He came to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he had been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some foolish freight cars. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names Annie and Clarabel. * Annie & Clarabel: Those are Thomas's coaches, who have been introduced for Thomas to take. They puff proudly backward and forward along the branchline all day. * Edward: Thomas's good friend and father, who runs his own branch line with BoCo, because he is number 2. Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor and is occasionally made fun of for his old age. Edward is very wise and positive and spreads his knowledge and positive attitude toward the other engines. * Henry: A wise but clumsy, slightly fat engine, and the number three engine. * Gordon: A strong father to Edward and a bright blue pompous express engine. He is Henry's best buddy and Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and the cousin of Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and The Flying Thistle, and the number four engine. * James: A vain mixed traffic engine and Emily's boyfriend and Thomas's brother, and the number five engine. He is vain. * Percy: Thomas's best friend and cheeky saddletank engine number six, who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. * Toby: A number seven steam tram. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. * Duck: A Great Western Engine number eight, who has his own branch line, and has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel, as well as three Great Western Slip Coaches collectively nicknamed "Slippies". * Donald & Douglas: Two Scottish Twins, number nine and ten, who arrived from Scotland to help Stepney. * Oliver: A Great Western number eleven, and Duck's best friend, who has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad. * Toad: Oliver's caboose. * Bill & Ben: Two saddle tank engine twins, who are Thomas's good friends, and love teasing Boco and Edward. * Emily: A large Stirling Single tender engine, number twelve, and James' girlfriend, who has two new coaches that Thomas has brought for her. * Molly: A holden engine and Edward's wife. * Rosie: A small Lavender Tank Engine and Percy's girlfriend. * Lady: A magical engine and Thomas' girlfriend. * Stanley: A nice tank engine, who came to Sodor to help Thomas get everything ready for the big opening for Great Waterton. * Stepney: A bluebell engine, who was saved by Rusty. * Hiro: A strong grandpa engine, who gets saved by Thomas, and helps out. * Bash, Dash & Ferdinand: Three logging locos, who work at Misty Island, when Thomas met them. * Belle: A brave and blue strong female engine. * Bertie: A red bus and Thomas's best buddy. * Devious Diesel: The main villain of Thomas. * Iron Arry & Bert: Two villains, who work for Diesel. * Daisy: A green diesel railcar, who is Boco's girlfriend. * Diesel 10: The main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Splatter & Dodge: Diesel 10's slaves. * Spencer: A real villain in Hero of the Rails. * Elizabeth: A vintage quarry truck, who used to be rude. * Den & Dart: Diesel 10's new minions. * Norman: A new minion of Diesel 10. * Paxton: A new minion of Diesel 10. * Sidney: A new mission of Diesel 10. * Troublesome Trucks: Foolish freight cars, who are silly and noisy. They talk and don't intend to what they are doing. And needless to say, they play tricks on an engine, who is not used to them.